fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów ' (マジック火スレイヤータイタンズ, ''Ka no Metsutaitan Mahō) — magia typu Caster, jedna z Zapomnianej Magii oraz rodzaj unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów. Jedynym żyjącym użytkownikiem jest Luke Blaze. Mistrzem tejże magii jest Isei Ryusaki. Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych form Magii Ognia oraz Magii Żywiołów. Opis Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, pozwalająca na przyswojenie umiejętności, typowych dla tytana, czyli - nadludzka siła, szybkość, zręczność, a przede wszystkim rozwinięte zmysły i wytrzymałość. Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów cechuje kontrola nad każdą Magią Ognia oraz obdarza użytkownika tymi zdolnościami: *Rozwinięte zmysły *Fizjologia nadczłowieka (super siła, szybkość, zwinność) *Kontrola płomieni (ogień każdego pochodzenia o wysokiej temperaturze) *Potężne formy Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Mocne Strony Słabe Strony Zastosowanie Wersja Luke'a Blaze'a Luke jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywne ciemnopomarańczowe (właściwie wielokolorowe) płomienie o bardzo wysokiej, wręcz piekielnej temperaturze (wyższej od płomieni Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, zaś równej z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, ale niższej od Magii Piekielnego Zabójcy Wiedźm). Jego płomień należy do tzw. '''Płomieni Emocji, co oznacza, że jego siła, w pewnym sensie kolor, temperatura i rozmiar zależą od jego samopoczucia. W przeciwieństwie do wybuchowej mocy płomieni Dragneela, płomienie Blaze'a są w stanie eksplodować z potężną siłą, przez co Tytan Zabójca musi kontrolować się, aby kogoś przypadkowo nie zranić. Pod wpływem impulsu, gwałtownie reaguje, emitując ogromne ilości czerwonego ognia, co trudno jest okiełznać. Jest to spowodowane zdenerwowaniem lub agresją (pod wpływem tychże emocji płomienie stają się niebezpiecznie, ale ze wszystkich form najmniej). Moc tychże płomieni porównywalna jest do chociażby wybuchu atomowego (co oczywiście zależy od stanu emocjonalnego użytkownika) lub eksplozji nuklearnej, co zostało pokazane w serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Mimo, że najczęściej pojawia się pod postacią małego płomienia, jest w stanie być naprawdę ogromnym, a temperatura może być znacznie większa. Luke opracował, tzw. Zimne Ognie, które służą do treningów i nie są groźne dla otoczenia. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów wzmacnia odporność i mięśnie użytkownika do maksymalnego stopnia, ale też wyostrza zmysły. Unikalną zdolnością magii jest zrzucanie ludzkiej powłoki, by w całości wejść w interakcję z płomieniami. Taką formę Blaze nazwał Trybem Ludzkiej Pochodni, bądź Płomienistą Formą. Dzięki temu trybowi, Luke może poruszać się w powietrzu z prędkością silnika rakietowego, co jest bardzo przydatne. Początkowo mógł użyć tej umiejętności raz w miesiącu z ograniczonym czasem, jednakże z wiekiem Tytan Zabójca mógł używać tego trybu nawet dwa razy dziennie. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni nie potrzebuje regeneracji zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych uszkodzeń ciała, gdyż wtedy całe ciało Blaze'a ukształtowane jest z płomieni, które nie otrzymują obrażeń. Płomienie Regeneracji, które charakteryzują się złotawym i ciemnopomarańczowym kolorem i raczej iskierkową formą są w stanie wyleczyć każde możliwe uszkodzenie. Płomienie Regeneracji lepiej regenerują, gdy płomienie jedzone z zewnątrz są z dobrego, bezpiecznego źródła, jednakże płomienie ze złego nie robią na nim większego wrażenia, ale potrafią sprawić, iż regeneracja nie zadziała poprawnie. Kontrola mocy płomieni i zrzucanie ludzkiej formy to nic; Luke jest w stanie zapalić swoje ubranie i wszystkie przedmioty, których dotknie i przywrócić je do swojej pierwotnej formy. Może zrobić tak, że dany przedmiot lub odzież w ogóle się nie zapali. Ogień z otoczenia jest szybko przez niego wchłaniany, więc nie wyrządza szkód otoczeniu. Drugą unikalną zdolnością Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów oraz samego maga jest teleportacja z użyciem nałożonych na ciało płomieni. Chodzi tutaj głównie o to, że Blaze zmienia się w żywioł, po czym zmniejsza liczbę płomieni z których złożone było jego ciało do zera. W ten sposób potrafił przenieść swoją materię do praktycznie każdego miejsca, pozostawiając za sobą kilka żółtych iskier. W dodatku działa ona na dwa sposoby - Luke wykorzystuje bezustannie otaczający go międzywymiarowy portal, dzięki niemu może podróżować z miejsca na miejsce niemal natychmiastowo wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk "bamf". Pozostawia on za sobą czerwono-pomarańczowo-czarną smugę oraz zapach siarki. Właściwie jest to atmosfera z wymiaru, przez który Luke podróżuje. Jego doskonała orientacja w przestrzeni zapobiega w teleportowaniu się w jakiś przedmiot, to mogłoby skończyć się poważnymi obrażeniami lub śmiercią. thumb|left|164px|Luke je płomieniePoza jedzeniem płomieni, które w zależności od pochodzenia posiadają własny smak, Blaze może wchłaniać każdy ich rodzaj, bez względu na pochodzenie (nie ważne, czy jest to płomień Zabójcy Smoków, czy Bogów) Płomienie Tytana są trudne do okiełznania (ze względu na ich unikalność), więc nie ma opcji, by przeciwnik wykorzystywał je przeciwko Luke'owi, chociaż zdarzyło się, że jego przyjaciel Adrian Dragneel ukazał zdolność pochłaniania płomieni Tytana, tworząc fuzję tytana oraz feniksa, ale szybko stracił przytomność po wykonaniu jednego ataku. Z Luke'iem jest przeciwnie, może wchłonąć jego płomienie wtedy kiedy chce i na tak długo kiedy chce. Zdarza się, że istnieją płomienie, które są w stanie stłamsić ogień Luke'a, chociażby piekielne płomienie Kushiny Uchihy, czy Aidena Blaze'a. To samo może robić z innymi żywiołami, jednak istnieje ryzyko, że coś może pójść nie pomyśli i poważnie zaszkodzić użytkownikowi. W każdy razie, gdy zapanuje nad obcym żywiołem, potrafi wykorzystywać go na swój sposób. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów świetnie synchronizuje się z różnymi stylami walki, co skłoniło Blaze'a do opracowania henzei - własnego, niepowtarzalnego stylu walki, początkowo stanowiącego zwykłą improwizację, opierającego się na parkourze, kickboxingu, kung-fu, ninjutsu, capoeirze i breakdance'ie oraz synchronizacji ruchów przeciwnika. Potrafi utrzymać doskonałą równowagę w każdej pozycji, jaka jest możliwa do przyjęcia. Kieruje się przy tym instynktem, który pozwala mu balansować praktycznie na każdym obiekcie, niezależnie od tego, jak mały i wąski jest ten obiekt. Jego unikalny styl walki polega na zsynchronizowanym połączeniu równowagi ze zręcznością, siłą oraz szybkością, a przede wszystkim Magią Ognistego Zabójcy. Jest również twórcą wielu niezawodnych technik walki wręcz. Magią może atakować lub bronić się z bliska, jak i na odległość. Jako, że Magia jest tak jakby olejem napędowym dla Luke'a, Blaze wzmacnia swoją siłę fizyczną, szybkość, wytrzymałość i zmysły swoimi płomieniami. Robił to tak często, że jego nadludzkie umiejętności mógł wykorzystywać bez użycia magicznych zdolności. Po przyspieszeniu jest w stanie pozostawić za sobą czerwono-pomarańczową smugę, a gdy uderza, ręce i nogi same z siebie zapalają się ogniem, jednakże tych płomieni nie uwalniają. Postanowił wykorzystywać otoczenie do wykonywania ekstremalnych akrobacji, czy chociażby posługiwania się wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Jego zdolności taktyczne i nadludzka zdolność synchronizacji potrafią przeanalizować każdy ruch przeciwnika; ocenić jego determinację, bądź odnaleźć słabe punkty. Płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów są w stanie przetopić lód, metale szlachetne, czy spalić różnego rodzaju gazy, czy trucizny i nie tylko pochodzenia magicznego, ale i z zewnątrz. Większą trudność sprawia mu jednak Magia Wody i Ziemi (tę drugą może jednak w pewnym sensie przetworzyć w Magię Lawy, tudzież Magmy, dzięki której może formować wiele rozgrzanych obiektów, które po jakimś czasie zastygają i są trudne do zniszczenia przez podstawowe umiejętności magiczne) - Luke jest w stanie wytworzyć ogromną eksplozję pod wodą, jednakże na kilka sekund, zaś w starciu z ziemią, płomienie mogą zostać ewentualnie przygaszone. Zależy to jednak od potęgi magii przeciwnika, ponieważ w starciu z potężnymi magami Wody, Lodu, czy Ziemi, są w stanie wyniszczać swoje żywioły nawzajem. Użytkownik płomieni tytanów jest w stanie przejąć w pewnym sensie kontrolę nad zaklęciami, pochodzącymi od Magii Lawy. Mimo, że posiada ona temperaturę znacznie większą od płomieni, Luke potrafi stłamsić tą temperaturę i ją dowolnie zmieniać. Magia Zabójcy Tytanów ma słabość do Czarnej Magii - jako jedynej z wielu jest w stanie ulec w całości. Pomimo, że w Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów można zauważyć same zalety, można również dostrzec pewne wady, a chodzi tutaj mianowicie o parę skutków ubocznych. Pierwszy z nich zmienia odcień koloru włosów Luke'a w zależności, jak silnego użyło się płomienia. Drugi z nich to przyśpieszony metabolizm, uniemożliwiający Blaze'owi upicie się do upadłego. W dodatku Blaze musi regularnie spożywać mnóstwo płomieni, gdyż z powodu przyspieszonego metabolizmu szybciej zużywa energię i ją wyczerpuje. Brak pokarmu, czyli płomieni to jest brak energii, co źle wpływa na ukształtowanie i używanie mocy ognia. Trzeci i ostatni skutek uboczny to częste zawroty głowy, które mogą doprowadzić do chwilowej utraty równowagi lub nawet przytomności. Wiąże się to z brakiem energii, spowodowanym metabolizmem, więc można stwierdzić, że jest to największa wada Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Wersja Iseia Ryusaki Magia Iseia nie różni się zbytnio w porównaniu do magii Luke'a, jednak można zauważyć kilka różnić, chociażby różnica siły. W dodatku Isei jest w stanie zmieniać kolor swoich czerwono-żółtych płomieni w płomienie o zielonej barwie, które są w stanie stłamsić ogień Reyesa. W dodatku po przybraniu formy tytana jest w stanie ukazać swoją prawdziwą moc. Wtedy chociażby wygląd znacząco się zmienia, a jego ciało pokrywają czerwone i zielone płomienie. Podsumowując jest w stanie wytwarzać gorące płomienie, jak i zimne (te o zielonym kolorze). Zaklęcia Podstawowe Wrzask Ognistego Tytana: 'to jedno z podstawowych zaklęć Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów, pozwalające na przekształcanie swojego układu oddechowego na układ oddechowy tytana, który posługuje się ową zdolnością manipulowania płomieniem i przejęcie mocy oddechu wszechpotężnej istoty. W skrócie - jest to długodystansowe zaklęcie, które określane jest mianem zaklęcia ofensywnego. Użytkownik na początku bierze głęboki wdech, bądź wchłania płomienie z otoczenia lub ethernano znajdujące się w powietrzu, by następnie wszystko wymieszać ze swoimi płomieniami i przetworzyć w energię magiczną, która zwiększa swoja moc, gdy zostanie użyta przez magiczną tarczę, wyczarowaną chwilę wcześniej. Następnym etapem jest wypuszczenie z ust Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów dużego strumienia ognia. W dodatku proces początkowego użycia zaklęcia działa na dwa sposoby - drugi polega na użyciu strun głosowych maga, dzięki czemu strumieniowi rozgrzanego ognia towarzyszy głośny przerażający wrzask, który potrafi niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze podobnie jak owe płomienie i jest w stanie zaszkodzić wszystkim, którzy znajdują się w pobliżu. Moc z jaką ''wrzeszczy Tytaniczny Zabójca jest ogromna, dlatego też wrzask sam w sobie może odepchnąć przeciwników, bądź obiekty, nawet te, które mają spory ciężar. Wypuszczanie Wrzasku Ognistego Tytana jest możliwe również na dwa sposoby - pierwszy polega na zakryciu ust dłońmi, ułożonymi w rurkę, aby płomienie przechodzące przez ręce mogły powiększyć się w zależności od siły wydmuchu, jak i samą temperaturę, a nawet i kolor. Ten sposób z kolei ma kilka innych zastosowań, ponieważ ogień może być uwalniany przez małe szczeliny między palcami, pokazując, że jest to zaklęcie, które potrafi sprawiać dużo problemów; chodzi tutaj, m.in. o to, że wydmuchiwany w ten sposób żywioł jest rozszalały i sieje spustoszenie na różne strony świata. Drugi, prostszy sposób polega na zwykłym wypuszczeniu strumienia ognia z ust (bez konieczności wrzasku), który już od samego początku wydaje się być w znacznie rozszerzonej formie, niż być powinien. Użytkownik jest w stanie zionąć ogniem w formie tornada, spirali, wiru, czy promienia, ale też w formie kuli, bądź strzału krzyżowego. Wydobyty strumień ognia to mieszanka potężnego żywiołu, iskier, płomieni z otoczenia, jak i ethernano. Posiada jedno ciekawe zastosowanie, polegające na używaniu zaklęcia, podczas gdy świeci słońce. Bowiem uwalniany wrzask jest potężniejszy, a w dodatku spala tlen, sprawiając, iż moc ataku wzrośnie (to samo dzieje się, gdy Wrzask Ognistego Tytana jest atakiem użytym przeciwko zaklęciu Magii Ognia - wtedy jego potęga wzrasta jeszcze bardziej, gdyż obce płomienie jedynie ten ruch ulepszają). Mimo, że jest to podstawowe zaklęcie i prawdopodobnie jedyne najlepsze - posiada niebywałą moc destrukcyjną, porównywalną do wybuchu nuklearnego. Wrzask Ognistego Tytana jest w stanie spopielić i zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Metalowa, kamienna, czy najbardziej trwała ściana nie robi na nim zbytnio wrażenia - zaklęcie jest w stanie przebić wszystko, co stałe, pozostawiając jedynie roztopione kanty i zniszczone na kawałeczki, bądź spalone obiekty. Siła zwykłego zaklęcia może wyrządzić wiele szkód - podobnie jest z tym atakiem, bowiem zasięg zniszczenia, jaki może przekroczyć Wrzask Ognistego Tytana wynosi od kilkunastu do kilkudziesięciu metrów, ale to w pewnym sensie zależy od woli maga, który użytkuję Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Na zaklęciu żadnego wrażenia nie robi woda, lód, czy chociażby ziemia, bo wszystkie to żywioły mogą się wzajemnie wyniszczać, ale chociażby pod wodą moc ataku jest nadal ogromna, chociaż zmniejszona o połowę. Potrafi również wpływać na temperaturę innych skupisk. '''Kieł Ognistego Tytana: to kolejne podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów, polegające na skupieniu całej mocy ciemnopomarańczowych i czerwonych płomieni, będących mieszaniną owego ognia, ethernano, iskier i energii otaczającej Blaze'a dookoła i zapaleniu stóp, aby przejść do kolejnego etapu, czyli uderzenia przeciwnika z całej siły za pomocą nóg, pozostawiając po sobie rozszalałe płomienie, które zwiększają zarówno prędkość, jak i zwinność, co za tym idzie - szybsze poruszanie się, dzięki czemu jest w stanie błyskawicznie dostać się do oponenta. Jest to jednocześnie zaklęcie krótkodystansowe, jak i długodystansowe, ale z pewnością ofensywne, chociaż pewne zastosowanie owego zaklęcia można dopisać do użytkowania defensywnego, o którym za chwilę. Ponieważ płomienie mogą poruszać się z prędkością silnika rakietowego, a nawet szybciej, ciosy Kła Ognistego Tytana wydają się być bardziej efektowne, gdy używana jest zwiększona prędkość, zaś w wolniejszym użyciu płomienie są w stanie wyrządzić mniej szkód, niż to jest z użyciem przyśpieszonego tempa. W każdym razie istnieją dwa sposoby, na używanie Kła Ognistego Tytana: pierwszy z nich najłatwiejszy polega na zwykłym pokryciu stóp żywiołem i bezpośrednim zaatakowaniem wroga, zaś drugi polega na ukształtowaniu płomieni wokół stóp, aby następnie owe płomienie pokryły się na nich, by używać mocy zaklęcia defensywnie to znaczy na długie dystanse, bowiem, gdy Luke wykona ruch nogą, płomienie mogą się wydłużyć, ukształtować w dużą stopę i uderzyć z daleka. Dodatkowo, zaklęcie ma niesamowicie potężną moc niszczenia wszystkiego na swojej drodze. Może robić ze wszystkim dookoła to samo co Wrzask Ognistego Tytana z tym, że nie posiada tak destrukcyjnej mocy i nie wykorzystuje swoich strun głosowych do niszczenia obiektów, lecz rozszalałych i szybszych płomieni, zdolnych przeciąć nawet wiatr, czy taflę wody. W dodatku Kieł Ognistego Tytana w pewnym sensie wspomaga Blaze'a w dostaniu się na wyższe obiekty, to znaczy - magiczna tarcza pojawia się pod stopami maga, a następnie zapala je i moc z jaką ogień się pojawia wystrzela Luke'a tam, gdzie chce. Na tym polega właśnie rakietowa siła ataku. W pewnym sensie zaklęcie umożliwia również zapalenie kolan czy pięt. Podobnie jak poprzednia technika, może spalać tlen, a także dzięki destrukcyjnej mocy, porównywalnej do ekslozji termicznej, bądź nuklearnej, przebijać obiekty z najtwardszych materiałów i spopielić wszystko w zasięgu używania owej zdolności, ale też jak wspomniano wyżej: przecinać powietrze, taflę wody, stalowe, jak i diamentowe obiekty, czy też słupy wytworzone z wystygniętej magmy, która powinna mieć właściwie większą temperaturę od płomieni Blaze'a ze względu na pochodzenie. Długodystansowe zastosowanie umiejętności Kła może mieć zasięg od kilku do kilkunastu metrów, przez co określane jest mianem "lancy Kła Ognistego Tytana", dlatego też posiada ukryte zastosowaniem, jakim jest właśnie lanca. Zaklęcie te ma bardziej skupioną strukturę płomienia, w porównaniu z Wrzaskiem Ognistego Tytana, gdzie owe płomienie są bardziej rozszalałe i niszczycielskie oraz atakuje ze skupioną siłą, zawartą w jednym strumieniu płomieni. Zaletą owego ataku jest używanie go na dwolone sposoby, np. użytkownik jest w stanie zmieniać swoje pozycje, dzięki czemu bez problemu może zaatakować jednym machnięciem nogi, bądź ułożyć się tak, aby zaklęcie było jak najbardziej efektywne z bliska, jak i na odległość. W tej formie płomienie są równie rozszalałe, jak w jednym z zastosowań Wrzasku Ognistego Tytana, jednakże tutaj Kieł działa z większą precyzją. Dzięki skupionej w nogach sile Mocy Szybkości, Płomienisty Nephilim jest w stanie przetworzyć energię pędu tak, aby przetransportowała ona cząstkę owej mocy do żywiołu maga, by następnie poruszać się w powietrzu z prędkością nadświetlną. Wtedy użytkownik sprawia wrażenie szybującego po niebie, mimo, że jest to tak naprawdę ogień zasilany prądem elektrycznym z równoległego wymiaru, który wpływa na jego szybkość i percepcję. Stalowa Pięść Ognistego Tytana Rakietowe Uderzenie Ognistego Tytana ' '''Atak Hakiem Ognistego Tytana ' Moc Szybkości Zaklęcia Gorącej Pożogi Zaawansowane '''Eksplozja Demonicznego Gniewu Ognistego Tytana Zaawansowane Mocy Szybkości Zaawansowane Gorącej Pożogi Unikalne Unison Raid Niekanoniczne Zobacz Także *Magia Zabójcy Tytanów Błyskawicy, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, bazującym na błyskawicy. *Magia Mrocznego Zabójcy Tytanów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, bazującym na mroku. *Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Tytanów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, bazującym na lodzie. *Magia Zabójcy Tytanów Ziemi, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, która bazuje na ziemi. *Magia Neonowego Zabójcy Tytanów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, która bazuje na elektryczności, plazmie oraz głównie neonowym świetle. *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, bazującym na ogniu. *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Goblinów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Goblinów, bazującym na ogniu. *Magia Płonącego Zabójcy Smoków, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Smoków, bazującym na gorących płomieniach. *Magia Piekielnego Zabójcy Wiedźm, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Wiedźm, bazującym na ogniu. *Magia Piekielnego Zabójcy Demonów. która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Demonów, bazującym na ogniu. Kategoria:Magia Caster Kategoria:Magia Żywiołów Kategoria:Magie i umiejętności Kategoria:Zapomniana Magia Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Magia Zabójcy Tytanów